Flight
by Prelude in Indigo
Summary: Lacie is beautiful and pure, just like the moonlight, and Glen couldn't possibly be more afraid to taint that beauty. xX GlenLacie Xx


****

**Geh! I'm back with another sad oneshot... -.-''**

**It's a GlenLacie (By the way, 'glace' means ice cream in French! :P) oneshot this time; because there aren't enough of them up here. Seriously, I may be one of the only people to give Lacie a personality and a face. -.-''' And also one of the only ones not to involve Elliot somehow... even though I love him...**

**I was inspired by this reading 'Beauty' by WOWzacoolBEANS (I can't remember how to spell her username...) Is it obvious? xD  
I don't really support Elliot and Leo, because I'm not into yaoi pairings... xD Don't start on the homphobe cracks, please, because I'm not. I just find it REALLY annoying how people can turn obviously straight guys... not straight. xD But, at any rate, I did love this story, especially since most of the stuff did apply to Elliot and Leo's relationship...**

**But! Guys, I'm slightly amused by the way I portrayed Lacie. xD Especially since we don't know anything about these two's personalities. If anyone at all can guess where I got these personalities from, I swear, I will love you forever.**

**Enjoy!**

****

**

* * *

**

**. . .**

_Flight_

**. . . **

* * *

She is beautiful.

Glen's foot shifts, forward- to join the girl spinning in the moonlight. She is lovely, with her dark brown, nearly black hair dancing around her, and her china doll complexion. Perfection.

It is hard to imagine a more perfect scene. Lacie is smiling and she dances, and she's not particularly good, but it is still the best dance that Glen has ever seen, and she dances for _him_. She slows and beckons, her smile wide.

Glen stops.

He pulls the foot back, staying in the shadows, and shakes his head. No. Not today. He will not join Lacie in her dance.

She is too perfect. Too beautiful. She is like some ethereal goddess dropped down from heaven, and somehow, Lacie frightens him. Glen is a coward; he knows this, but in his cowardice he is safe, and Lacie is dangerous.

Lacie is a trap, designed just for Glen, to prove that being immortal does not mean never falling.

He watches her lips move. _"Please?"_

No.

This girl in front of him- is a trap of the worst sort. The kind that will surely corrupt his already weak soul, if not from guilt, then from pain. Glen is frightened, trapped in his cowardice. He is determined that he will not be hurt, and Lacie will not be hurt, because that is the only way that he can stay as he is. Immortal.

If you never fly, is it possible to fall?

"Please, Glen," she says softly, in her voice. Her voice is low and smooth, and so sweet, and possibly the most beautifully ordinary thing Glen has ever heard.

He shakes his head, determined. "I can't."

She sighs and comes to sit with him, and she smiles, but Glen can see that she is unhappy and his heart constricts. He has failed. This is just he wants to avoid, this pained expression on Lacie's face, because he knows that this is what will undo him in the end.

"I'm sorry, Lacie," he says quietly, and touches her shoulder with his slender hand. He sinks to the floor next to her. "Not tonight."

Lacie shrugs and smiles, or smirks, and she tilts her head to the side, lips curling into a grin. "You're sitting on the floor, Glen," she says teasingly.

He frowns at her and jerks the hand back, but it is just a show, because Glen knows that Lacie will not forget this. It almost makes him recant his earlier statements and begin twirling in the moonlight himself.

But Glen was not made to be a dancer.

"So are you," he says coolly, and raises his eyebrows, enjoying it despite himself.

"Ah, that's true," Lacie says softly, and she leans back on her hands and sticks her feet into the moonlight. She flexes them. "But then again, you are Master Glen, and I'm just a servant."

"You're not-"

"I am."

Glen sees it right then. This is what eats at Lacie, this is her secret fear. Just as much as he is afraid to taint her innocent beauty, she is afraid that he won't stay long enough to. He touches her shoulder again, softly, because he doesn't know what else to do,

"You're not."

Lacie smiles sweetly and tips her head back to look at the moon. "It's not my place to be discussing this with you."

He feels his body tensing, and yes, it's been a while since he was angry like this; only Lacie can evoke this reaction. Glen is angry because he knows that he's failed and Lacie is tainted, hurt by him, no matter what he does.

"Don't say that," he says suddenly, and he glides his hand down her shoulder and onto her bare hand.

She makes a move as if to get up, but Glen laces his fingers into hers. Her hands are small, cool, and dry. Perfect. "Come on, Glen," she says childishly. "Play for me. Dance with me. Something."

"I don't…"

Lacie pulls her hand free and turns her face away. "Fine."

Glen takes a deep breath and he grabs Lacie by the arm. "Lacie," he says, "You know that I can't dance…"

She shrugs and she stands up, her white shift flowing easily. Lacie crosses the floor and begins to spin slowly again, raising and lowering her arms in time to the pocket watch.

Too beautiful.

He sits for a moment more. Perhaps the most frightening thing about Lacie is the way she makes him want to let go. He is clenched tight around something, and he doesn't know what, but Lacie makes Glen feel like he could really fly.

Is that bad?

Oh yes, it's bad, because Glen is made of glass and with one fall, he will shatter into a million bits. Lacie is not made out of glass. She is a million times stronger, but at the same time, she does not seem to exist. Lacie is made of feathers, a ghostly bird. She flies and does not break no matter how much she falls, but the slightest wind will blow her away.

Glen stands up, and Lacie's eyes seem to flash with hope, but he does not step into the light. Instead he picks up Jack's pocket watch and he snaps it shut. Lacie frowns, her soft eyelashes lowering. _Careful_.

Skirting the edges of the moonlit square, Glen seats himself at the grand piano and lets his fingers dance over the keys, while behind him, Lacie takes off into flight.

She is the light, and Glen is the dark that does not dare to touch her too closely, and that is the way it's always been. He will not fly, but he will be the wind that brings her to the stars.

And ultimately, he will be her undoing.

* * *

**Wahh! Dx Too much metaphoricalness!**

**I guess I should further upon my explanation at the top... see, I was thinking that we really need some GlenLacie here, and anyway, isn't it Elliot who tortures himself thinking that he's bad? -.- Jeez, I'm so unoriginal...**

**Anyone get my references at the end?**

**REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF LACIE!**


End file.
